Aftermath of a Tragedy
by TPlover21
Summary: Trunk has died, and Pan has to fend for herself and the child that is growing inside her. 5 months after she moved to America to get away, she is invited to a party and realizes she had to relive her worst memory. and relive her past.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering A Tragedy

Aftermath…of a Tragedy

CHAPTER 1: Remembering A Tragedy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z sadly, wish i did. so please do not sew me. thnx! oh i only own the plot of the story

Hey ya'lls! this is my very first chapter of my very first story. so if you want to review, you can! i accept bad reviews but don't make them real bad that it will hurt my feelings. i will then learn from my mistakes and make the next story even better than the first. and of course i accept good ones too. well on with the story here is Aftermath of a Tragedy, chapter one: Remembering A Tragedy.

* * *

The days cold and weary without feeling him by my side. I still want to feel his presence and think that he is still there with me. Holding me. Kissing me. Making love to me, but finding out that it was a dream and finding out he is never going to return in my arms again. I miss you Trunks.

* * *

I hate him…absolutely hate him. He doesn't even deserve to be called father anymore, I feel ashamed that we even share blood. He killed my love to protect me not knowing that it would backfire, I haven't seen him in 5 months and not planning to. I still have my uncle and best friend by my side. My father will pay for what he did, I'm still thinking of what I could do. Revenge is the only thing on my mind. Besides that, I have been so depressed and its not good for me. Stressed even. My best friend, Bra, tries to make me as happy as possible. She tells me its not good for the baby…my baby…our baby. Mine and Trunk's baby. He gave it to me the night he died. After a night of pure love. That night was also the night of hatred, sadness, and despair. My father, as thick headed as he is, killed my only love. At least I have something to remember him by. I looked down at my enlarged belly, and rubbed it. I smiled. Then I heard the annoying voice of Bra that I know so well.

"Pan!!!" yelled Bra from the other side of the house, "It's time to go!" she waited for me with my uncle Goten clinging to his arm. I smiled at them both. They look so perfect together. I love them both with all my heart. They were the people that got me through these days. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The rain was beating down on my face as I opened my eyes. The setting around me was horrifying. The house that we escaped to was in pieces, Bra and Goten lay together unconscious. They looked like they were holding each other. I tried to stand up but sheer pain shot throughout my body, the pain was threatening. I looked down at my legs and noticed they were all bloody and broken. I shot my head away from my legs and started to cry, just now feeling the immense pain. All of a sudden the memories from a couple hours ago started flowing back into my mind. TRUNKS! I looked all around me to find my beloved one. I remembered that my father crashed down the door to our bedroom that was contained in our secret hiding place. His face was just of peer hatred. We had just made love when Gohan burst through the doors. I took the sheets and covered my body and ran to the corner. Trunks had his boxers on, Gohan on the other hand was giving him a death glare.

"Gohan, please understand. We love each other!" Trunks said trying to calm down Gohan.

"Save your breath! You are going to need it after what I'm going to do to you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. At that Gohan lunged at him at put a fist into Trunk's jaw. Trunks tumbled back.

"Listen Gohan, I don't want to fight you, you are like family to me. I want you to know that I love your daugh-!" Gohan interrupted him by kicking him in the gut.

"No more talking!" Gohan yelled as Trunks fell to the ground holding his stomach in agony. I was in the corning crying at this point. My father heard my whimpering.

"YOU SLUT!!" Gohan yelled at me. I have never in my days heard him say that. But he continued. "HOW DARE YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU!!" he then walked up to me and slapped as hard as he could across my face. More tears weld up in my eyes. I cried uncontrollably. While this happened Trunks got up and saw what just happened. When it finally registered he was enraged at Gohan. Trunks then took a full swing to Gohan's head, but Gohan felt his energy and turned around and blocked it and then slammed his knee into his face….That's when it started. The whole bloody war between my love and my own blood. I grimaced to the fact that my own father would do that. I still remember those harsh words he told me. Legs still in pain I searched frantically for my lover. I then saw him and gasped in horror. It looked as if every bone in his body was broken and covered in blood. He was pale and looked cold. He shivered. He was still alive. Ignoring the pain in my legs I dragged myself towards him. The tears fell down my cheeks uncontrollably. As I reached him I stared down into his face. His eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I put my palm to his cheek. He was so cold. The tears that were streaming down my face trickled off my chin and landed softly on his face. One tear hit his eyelid. Then he started shaking and opened his eyes slowly to gaze at me. He tried to smile. But even that was too hard. He was breathing funny. Hardly breathing at all. Then he whispered something.

"Pan…" and that was all I could hear coming out of his mouth. More tears fell out of my eyes.

"Yes, Trunks, I'm here, I'm here my love," I said frantically and between sobs. He then smiled and gazed upon my beauty. With all the strength he had left, he lifted his arm off the ground and put his palm to my cheek and wiped a tear that fell down from my eye.

"I-I w-want you t-to know t-that I-I will always l-love y-you," he said so deeply and truthful. But nothing was going to happen. I know it.

"Oh Trunks, nothing is going to happen, just wait. You can't leave me, you promised that," I pleaded in defense knowing that what he thought and said was true. I knew he was leaving. That feeling became stronger when his hand started to slip from my cheek. I hurried and grabbed his hand with my own and kept it there. I was sobbing into his hand. His eyes started to close and his shaking was going down. The last thing I heard was his devotion towards me.

"I…love…you…Pan…" was his last word before his eyes shut fully and he laid there very still. My eyes widened, and more tears escaped my eyes and I started balling. I lay on him and kept on telling myself that he wasnt dead, he couldn't be. But the voice in the back of my head say otherwise. I sniffled and looked at his beautiful face and stroked is lavender-colored hair. I then heard footsteps coming up behind but ignored them completely, only paying attention to the pale and lifeless man in front of me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, but shrugged it off. I wanted to stay here forever by Trunk's side.

"Pan...i'm sorry, but he is dead. We can't do anything about it," said the voice of my best friend, Bra, "We will give him a better burial than this, plan a funeral...I am very upset too Pan. I mean, he was my brother. I do miss him dearly already. Now come on Pan, let's go get somebody and plan this thing out." She offered, I wanted to refuse and stay here forever with him, but Bra is right. Giving him a funeral is the best option for this situation.

"But Bra, one problem," I stated.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I can't walk, my legs are broken," I said. It was pretty obvious, my legs were in pretty bad shape. She looked at my legs and turned around to look at the aproaching Goten. She looked at him with her puppy dog face and pointed a thumb to me. He just nodded, and walked to me and picked me up into his strong embrace and carried me away from the blood house. We all looked back at the scene behind us with tears streaming down our faces. We had lost someone close to us today, and will never forget it.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

After the funeral, all I wanted to do was get away from that stupid place, away from Satan City, away from Japan. Goten, Bra, and I moved to America the day after the funeral. Hoping to get away from all the pain, and now today I am just going right back into it. Stupid Holidays. Bra had gotten a call from her mother, Bulma, yesturday to tell her that she was having a little get together for the Christmas holidays. Saying that we were invited. Bra could never refuse a party. And of course she makes Goten and I go. Why would i want to go? I left to get away from Japan, and all we are doing is going right back into it. Goten doesn't have a choice, I mean, him and Bra ARE engaged. So he has to follow Bra's rules or he won't get any for a week. Bra says that it will be a good experience and maybe will shed light onto our dark and depressing lives if we go. And because of that, she is making me go. No matter what.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! It took me awhile. but i hoped you liked it. this chapter was to tell you what happed, what the tragedy is. you will never guess what will happen next. but i hope to write the next one as fast as i can! please review and tell me what you think, and if i should even keep on going, thank you! See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Are My Eyes Deceiving Me?

Aftermath of a Tragedy

Chapter 2: Are My Eyes Deceiving Me?　

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own DBZ, just the plot of the story.

Sorry it took me so long. But I had a lot to do and I was new to this and didn't get it. So I had to figure it out. But im not getting a lot of reviews, at least my very first one was a good one. So im doing this. I want at least 3 reviews till I post up chapter three, oh and I forgot to tell you that I do accept anonymous reviews I would just love to get a lot reviews it would really make my day. Thanks, anyways on with the story this is Aftermath of a Tragedy Chapter 2: Are My Eyes Deceiving Me? .

* * *

I look out the window in the backseat of our car. My eyes are droopy from lack of sleep, I stare out at the passing cars on the freeway. The little children in the cars next to us wave to me. I put the best smile on my face and did a little shake with my hands. I look up in the front seat of the car next to us. I find the parents sitting and talking and making little goo-goo faces at each other. I smiled at their love for one another. Wishing that I had that back and this baby would still have a father. Knowing that I shouldn't believe in hope anymore I look up to the front seat of our car and find Bra and Goten holding hands, I just sit and stare at them for awhile. After about 4 minutes of gaping at the two love birds I stare back out the window and onto the setting sun upon the horizon. It was getting dark, and I have been sitting here for hours. Annoyed I spoke up.

"Do you know when we are going to get there? Because my ass is killing me and my legs are going numb," I complained. The couple stared back at me and finally Bra turned her attention to the road and answered.

"We will be there in about 10 minutes, so just hold onto your panty-hose and just wait it out," she said, and before I could say something she continued, "And don't go saying bad words, just to let you know that the baby can hear you. And I don't want him or her being one of those bad kids that act like their bad mom."

I sighed, and glared at the seat that Bra was sitting in, and thank goodness she didn't she it or she would make sure I would get a punishment suitable for me. That death glare I gave her would make even Vegeta proud. I shook my head and smiled, shaking off my thoughts of Bra and her punishments. Knowing well she wouldn't take away half of the portion of food I eat, I mean I do eat for two Saiyans here. And everyone knows the appetite of a Saiyan. I went back thinking about what would happen after this little party we have. I might even have to see my father again, but what if he is in jail? Or is he still living with mother and everyday he has to face the fact that I now hate him? My thoughts took me away from the real world, and time passed by very quickly. I didn't even know we stopped the car and Bra and Goten got out to get their bags. I was still staring at the back of the seat. Then Goten interrupted my thoughts by banging his fist on the window. I jumped in fright, and glared at him. He just smiled that famous Son smile and opened the door for me. I looked outside and saw planes taking off into the distance and the huge building that sat in front of me. There were words plastered on the front of the building "L.A. Airport". My face got a little red of embarrassment. I myself got out of the car and stretched my stiff legs and back, I then walked over to Bra to get my bags out of the car.

"Hey Bra, do you need some help with the bags?" I offered. She looked at me like I was crazy or something, she gave me the duh face.

"Um, yeah, I think I do. I just only wish your thick headed of an uncle actually lended me a hand once in awhile," she then glared at Goten who was resting his back against the car staring at the sky. I chuckled at the couple's ignorance. I then helped Bra with the bags we headed the huge building doors. I looked back at our abandoned car and wondered what will happen to it.

"Hey Bra? What are your plans for our car?" I asked a little puzzled at her stupidity.

"Oh don't worry about that, I got one of my friends to take it back, she should be here in a few to pick it up. I gave the spare key and kept the original," she said, I was dumbfound. I didn't know Bra would actually do something like that. It was just way out of her league. But I shrugged it off, maybe Goten helped her. I don't even know how they found each other, she was a beautiful woman that always took care of herself. She has a rule about her hair. She will not stop brushing it until she has stroked it 100 times. Maybe that's why her hair is always shiny, and the blue hair just stood out in the crowd. On the other hand, my uncle was complete opposite, he loved to fight because it is in his blood, but Bra has it in her blood too but she has never thrown a punch in her life. That's what makes her different. Goten he fought since he was small, and his hair always stood up and was crazy all time. Never had the time to brush it. At least he kept clean. And when someone mentions the word food he jumps around in joy, while Bra is always on diets and hardly eats anything even if she is a Saiyan. So technically they are completely opposite, but their love for each other is like a dying breath of a lost soul. Its so rare to find that kind of love, Trunks and I had that love. He said he loved everything about me. My big chocolate eyes, my shoulder length raven-hair, my petite but muscular waist, my perfect lips, my beautiful features that I got from my mother, and most of all my love to fight and my love for him. Even if I only had ¼ of Saiyan blood in me, I loved to fight. I don't do it anymore and planning not too for a long time. Just planning on settling down with my child. I smile at the thought of Trunks, hoping my baby looks a lot like him so I can always remember him no matter what.

We walked to the seats and waited with our plane tickets. We waited for someone to call our plane number. After about 5 minutes a lady announce our number was now boarding. We gave our tickets to the man waiting by the door. This was the second time I have been on a plane one coming here and now one going back. What was I thinking, I should of just stood up for myself, instead I walked into a trap. Well I have gone this far and there is no turning back now. Might as well get it over with, it's now or never right? I sat in the comfy seat next to Bra and Goten. I always want a seat with a window and that's what I got. Taking of was okay, I didn't mind it. But Bra was scared shitless, she almost broke my hand, but once we were in the air we were fine and Bra was good. Meanwhile I stared out the little square window, deep in thought, wondering what was going to happen. Soon my thoughts went to dreams as I fell into deep sleep.

I was awoken by an annoying announcement over the plan intercom, saying "We will be landing in Satan City in about 30 minutes so hang tight!" he voice was sweet and soothed my anger, but hearing that I will be back to my first home and back to my lover's death place just got me nervous and nauseous. I gulped and looked beside me, the two love birds were still sleeping, Bra's head was on Goten's shoulder while his head was lying softly on her own. I wished the best for them, and I wished my life would turn out the best, but it wont. I know it already. Those 30 minutes passed by quickly and right when we were landing onto Satan City grounds Bra woke up and screamed in terror thinking that she was going to die, but before someone came to help Goten woke up and calmed her down. The landing was a bit rough, but we managed. My heart was pounding now, I didn't know what to do. What is going to happen? Know one knows, but I have butterflies in my stomach as we go and get our bags.

I calmed a bit, but I still had a few butterflies in my stomach. We walked out onto the hard pavement and on the sidewalk, Goten ushered us a taxi and we all climbed in after putting our bags in the back. It kind of smelt like a movie theater in the taxi. It was a mix of gum, feet, dirt, sweat, and gross perfume. I was about to gag, it was just so stale and stinky in the car I just had to roll down a window.

"Where will it be miss?" asked the man in the front seat controlling the taxi.

"Will you please take us to…Satan City Hotel?" Said Bra in the sweetest voice she could muster. She almost forgot the name of the hotel too, you could mistake her for a blonde if she talked.

"Sure thing!" The man said and started dancing in his seat and he started heading off to our destination. The man was definitely a performer. It took like 45 minutes to get us there, considering the traffic. I wondered why we didn't just fly here. Sure people would look at us weird but we didn't have to waist money or time. We grabbed the things from the car and got a room. After about an hour we all settle in the small room. Then Bra's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked the person on the other line, and there she goes with that sweet little innocent voice again. The other person spoke and Bra got a big smile on her face and hurried and put it on speaker phone. The unknown caller was none other than Bulma.

"Hi Bra, it's good to hear you. Did you guys make it here alright?" She asked in that same sweet voice Bra had.

"Yes mom, we are all here," this time Bra started talking a bit more like herself, ignorant.

"Oh really? Are you saying Pan is there too? If she is can I talk to her alone please?" Bulma asked. Bra looked up at me and handed me the phone, I took it off speaker and headed to the bathroom for some privacy.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was a bit rough but I managed.

"Oh my god, Pan? Is that really you?" she asked, she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Yes Bulma, this is Pan, are you alright?" I asked a bit worried. I wanted to know why she was crying or sounded like it.

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart, it's just…it's just really good to hear your voice after what happened awhile back," she said just above a whisper.

"Oh, I see what you mean. yes, I do admit it was very devastating for all of us, but I have a question Bulma, I have been wanting know this for some time now," I said. She paused for a bit and could hear a faint sniffle in the background.

"What is it dear?" she asked in the most innocent voice I could ever hear.

"Um I was wondering what happened to my father, I wondered if he got what he deserved, did he go to jail? Did he pay?" I asked, there was nothing on the line for awhile I was starting to get impatient but before I said something she answered.

"He is not in jail, after he told us his side of the story we all just kind of forgave him and for got about what he did," and this time she said in whisper, I could barely hear her. I started to get angry, why hasn't anybody done anything about this, I guess it was up to me.

"What! Oh what was his story anyways?!" I boasted, I yelled so loud that the hotel could hear.

"Dear calm down, everything has gotten a lot better here, you will see. Anyways, his side of the story was that he came to your hideout in utter rage, he didn't know what he was doing until after his job was done, he then felt ashamed for what he did. And promised not to do no harm on anybody ever again," she said in a calm voice. I calmed a little down after hearing everything has gotten better, but hearing that story, I thought it was a total lie that he made up to cover his ass.

"But why would he kill him? Why would he be so mad? Couldn't he just except us?" so many questions were going through my head that I wanted answers for, I was on the verge of tears.

"What I think was his problem was the major age difference between you two, I mean he was 14 years your senior, but he told me this was the biggest reason why he was blinded by rage is the bond that you and your father used to share, he thought Trunks was going to take you away forever. And he was going to do everything in his power to stop that, that is why he was blinded by rage. His big problem was that he broke a powerful bond and now feels nothing but remorse towards you and wishes he could turn back time." she exclaimed, not even knowing it silent tears were falling down my stricken face. I made a little sniffle noise and wiped away my tears.

"So, you are saying that it was all a misconception? I thought wrong of my father?" I asked, I wanted to know the truth. So I can finally put this all behind me.

"That is how we see it, now you have heard what I wanted to tell you, but right now I need to have a word with Bra for a moment, will you please hand her the phone?" she asked, it sounded like she stopped crying and I didn't hesitate. I wiped away my tears and unlocked the door and came out and handed the phone to Bra. They couldn't see my bloodshot eyes because I hid my face from them. I went to the twin bed in the corner of the room and sat there and listened.

"Hi mom, what did you tell Pan?" Bra curiously asked. I heard nothing on the other line but faint noises that I couldn't pick up, even with my Saiyan ears.

"…"

"Okay mom, it's fine, but you wanted to tell me something?"

"…"

"You are kidding me? Really? I can't wait! I will talk to you later then! Bye!" Bra hung up the phone and dragged both of us to the bathroom. She told Goten to take a shower while she did my hair. I thought she was going crazy.

"Um Bra? What are you doing? What did your mom say to you? Was it important? I asked. I need to find out why she is acting so strangely.

"Oh it's nothing, she just told me that the party is in two hours. And we need to be down there in one to help out before everyone else gets there, it's nothing really!" she practically yelled in my ear. Goten came out in a towel, he now knew why he was getting ready. I'm pretty sure people from a mile away heard Bra and her big mouth. My hair was done and she told me to go put on something nice. I thought usually what I wear was nice, so I put on some tight jeans and a maternity shirt on that was wicked cute. I put on some regular tennis shoes, knowing that there is no way in hell that I could walk in high heels. So I was ready to go face my fears and find the truth. Bra took one look at me and shook her head. She wore a short black skirt with a pink tube tank top. She looked absolutely stunning. I didn't know how she moved in those high heels, and he hair was in beautiful curls like mind and it framed her well featured face. I was so jealous of her beauty sometimes. She could be Miss Universe if she wanted to.

"Pan, What are you wearing?" she sounded disgusted over my choice of clothing. What was so wrong with it?

"What I usually wear, I can't fit into a skimpy tank top like you, and tight jeans look better on me than a little skirt. I the first step I take with high heels on I will fall on my face. So this is what I'm wearing, so deal with it," I said in defense, I was good at arguing, I always had a point to everything.

"Well Pan you do have a point there, I will let this slide once and that's it. Next time you see yourself you are going to be one sexy pregnant lady," she said, it even sounded like she was serious. I laughed, there is no way in hell I'm going to look sexy. After we waited a bit for Goten to get ready we were on our way. We got another taxi and I rolled down the window like usual. We were on our way to Capsule Corp. where I'm pretty sure my life will change.

We got there and it seemed quiet, a bit too quiet for the famous Capsule Corp. We walked hastily to the front door and Bra answered the door herself walking in the huge building. We followed in suite, I almost forgot how beautiful this place looked.

"Hello?" Bra called out, her voice echoed a few times throughout the house. Which was an absolute nuisance. Then a big figure with spiky black came walking through the hallways towards the kitchen. It was the famous Saiyan prince Vegeta. He didn't look a day older that 24, when his actual age is around 45-50. You got to love being a Saiyan. He looked at all three and made a grunting noise but he looked at me twice and notice my belly bump I was growing. His eyes just became wide, but after a few seconds he went back to his old grumpy self and walked to the kitchen to get a sandwich or something. Then after that whole dilemma, Bulma came dashing down the stairs, he beauty was still ravishing and breathtaking all at the same time. She came to Bra and gave her the biggest hug same with Goten, then she came to me and gave me a semi tight hug. I looked into her blue orbs and all I saw was happiness I saw no despair. I wondered what has changed. then I saw lavender out of the corner of my eye. I looked up the staircase and saw a figure heading down with beautiful lavender hair, great physique, and the same blue eyes that head into my dreams every night. I saw him. I saw…my love. The one man that changed my life forever. Are my eyes playing a joke on me? Is it my imagination? I looked at everyone else wide eyed and they were all staring up at him with smiles on their faces. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. He was still there. Pacing down the steps. Are my eyes deceiving me? Could that really be Trunks?

Omg im finally finished! Yay! Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. And please send reviews. Once you are done reading this click that like box with green letters and please send me a review I accept anonymous reviewers. As I have said I wont post another chapter till I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. And even if I get 3 reviews it will probably take me awhile to upload it. I am having a lot to do at school. But I will try as hard as I can. Thank you! Ja ne!


End file.
